mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Viking Conquest
Mount&Blade: Warband - Viking Conquest, or simply Viking Conquest, is a single player and multiplayer expansion for Mount&Blade: Warband. Developed by the people behind the popular "Brytenwalda" mod, it was released on the 11th of December 2014, becoming the second official expansion to be published after Napoleonic Wars. Description Viking Conquest takes the player to dark-age northern Europe during the ninth century, when Norsemen invaded the British Isles en masse. It introduces six historically accurate cultures, and twenty-one corresponding . All of these factions are ruled by monarchs. The game was "remastered" on the 27th of July, 2015, being released under the title "Viking Conquest: Reforged Edition." The "reforged edition" was made available for free to anyone who purchased the original game before its update. Plot While being able to play in "sandbox" mode, Viking Conquest also grants the player the ability to follow a storyline. The story begins with the player character waking aboard the Woden Ric, a merchant ship. Having seemingly forgotten everything, the player asks the captain to refresh their memory, after which it becomes apparent that the Woden Ric is transporting them and their mother. After the Woden Ric is attacked by the Danish Viking, Sven Bull-Neck, the player will have to locate their mother, who has disappeared, taking the player all across northern Europe, Scandinavia and the British Isles. Features ''Viking Conquest'' ;Interactive world Living world that evolves around you, with historical and random events, as well as the actions of the player all contributing. ;Settlements More than 300 new cities, castles, villages and special scenes to discover, explore, conquer and plunder. ;Characters More than 200 historical characters and 100 extra NPCs: Kings, Lords, Ladies, bards, priests and many others. Meet legendary figures like Ivar the Boneless or his bother Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye, royalty like Harald, later known as FairHair, or Aelfred of Wessex. ;Storyline A story mode where the player will be part of a complex plot involving political conspiracy, during the time the sons of Ragnar were leading their Great Heathen Army through Britain. An immersive game style with choice and consequence, romance, betrayal, moments of greatness and ruin. ;Sandbox mode A sandbox mode, the classic Mount&Blade system, where goals are determined by the player, but with all the richness and options offered by the new setting. ;Companions More than 15 possible companions, with deep interaction and different personalities. Sometimes their conflicts will force you to use cunning and diplomacy. ;Religion A complex religion system with two faiths, The Norse Gods and Christianity, with monasteries, special NPCs and parties. Religion will be a important factor in the game that will affect the player's interactions even within their own party. ;Naval travel Naval travel and warfare, a key feature to really make the setting complete. ;Warfare Battles can range from simple robbery to massive naval conflicts between huge fleets laden with warriors, all in dynamic battles where you can pilot your own boat, adjusting for factors such as wind, waves, and weather. ;Settlement building The option to build your own refuge, hire staff for it, and populate it with the wives and children of your troops... ;Siege warfare Detailed siege warfare system, with options to reduce a defender by hunger or morale, or by direct assault. With hard choices, plagues and famines, coastal assaults. ''Viking Conquest: Reforged Edition'' ;The Last Tuatha De Danann All new story, set in dark, mysterious Ireland where nothing is what it seems and truths are hidden... ;Hofs of the Nordic gods Visit the holy grounds of the Nordic Gods. Make sacrifices and recruit powerful yet unpredictable Berserker troops into your army. ;Dog companion A loyal canine friend who will stay by your side, even on the battlefield. ;Start as leader of a faction Skip the rise to power and get straight into Reforged Editions expanded kingdom management. ;Crouching and hunting Feed your men a better variety of food by hunting wild boar but beware, startle these creatures and they're liable to attack. ;Working (minigames) Out of luck and out of penningas. Commit yourself to an honest day's work in a quarry, mine or farmstead. ;New ambush system There is no greater weapon than the element of surprise; catch your enemies off guard with an ambush attack. Though you must keep your wits about you, or you could be the target of an ambush yourself. ;Adventuring companions Companions that leave the player's party from discontent may now strike out on their own as adventurers, gathering their own forces and making their mark on the world. ;New quests and roleplay events Discover assassination plots, interfere in affairs of religion and more with these new sandbox quests. ;Improved atmosphere New ambient sounds and scene contribute to a richer experience in historical Dark Age Britain. ;New items Dozens of new weapons and armours as well as updates to old visuals. ;Battles Improved enemy AI, incorporating tactics and formations add a new dimension to battles. Shock troops such as the Berserkir fight like animals but in the heat of battle may not distinguish friend from foe. ;Kingdom improvements Customise your kingdom's colour, ransom prisoners to the enemy and raise your peasants as a levy army in times of need. ;Expanded multiplayer New scenes and Raid game mode. Improvements to the UI and additional options for server admins to take control of the invaders in Invasion mode. ;More immersion Special player traits and the ability to spread rumours to influence people throughout the land. More lively scenes with domestic animals walking around. Extra information about your companions and the option of a second player outfit for use outside of battle, as well as much more roleplay and many more immersive features. ;Customise your level of difficulty and goals Set your own goals to become an Infamous Raider, Strong King, Beloved Warrior and more. Customise your difficulty options to cater your own experience and challenge. Factions There are twenty-one in Viking Conquest. *Kingdom of Alban *Kingdom of Alt Clut *Kingdom of Brycheiniog *Kingdom of Connachta *Kingdom of Cornubia *Kingdom of Danmark *Kingdom of East Engle *Kingdom of Friese *Kingdom of Glywyssing *Kingdom of Gwynedd *Kingdom of Laigin *Kingdom of Laithlind *Kingdom of Mide *Kingdom of Mierce *Kingdom of Mumain *Kingdom of Northhymbre *Kingdom of Northvegr *Kingdom of Uladh *Kingdom of West Seaxe *Tribe of Osraige *Ui Neill of Aileach Media External links *[https://www.taleworlds.com/en/Games/VikingConquest Viking Conquest on Tale Worlds] *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/321300/Mount__Blade_Warband__Viking_Conquest_Reforged_Edition/ Viking Conquest on Steam] *[https://www.gog.com/game/mount_blade_warband_viking_conquest Viking Conquest on GOG] uk:Viking Conquest ru:Viking Conquest Category:Games Category:Viking Conquest